


Tentation

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Multi, Sandwich sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, bottom!gerrard, fem!owen, happy threesome where everyone loves everyone, kind of a king Arthur fusion, king & queen and the knight
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 毫无剧情的3p文，就是想写利物浦（八百年前）三人组。国王包子+皇后文妹+骑士卡拉。每个人和每个人都有单独的性关系。文妹是女体。包子是被操的那一个。说白了就是卡拉格齐人之福双飞小国王和小王后。请脑补01年左右的刘海包。（请仔细阅读notes/说明）该文献给我的病友，多谢您和我一起搞这三个人！也多谢您subscribe我，您太好了。





	Tentation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falmalinde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falmalinde/gifts).

> 拉德说：“When I first came through at Liverpool, Carra was really close to Michael, but we immediately hit it off.（我刚升上利物浦一线队的时候，卡拉和麦可走得很近，但我们马上就好上了。）"
> 
> 一句话为您解读该三角关系。
> 
> 以防任何人不知道，现实和本文中三人的年龄关系都是卡拉＞文妹＞包子。
> 
> 拉德和文妹正儿八经青梅竹马，包子为文妹欢喜过流泪过，绝对是真挚的少年纯爱白月光了。文妹自认最好的朋友是卡拉，两人正好是在拉德还在青年队奋斗的那会儿搞上的（你看看这就是年龄差带来的问题），但拉德一上一线队立刻表示青梅竹马和青梅竹马的相好我两手都要抓，队长副队长之类的就不说了。
> 
> 该AU是个可能是个西式奇幻王国世界AU，内容是文妹和拉德是从小订的未婚夫妻，卡拉是后期进了护卫队，在护卫队的时候和文妹搞上，后来反正又，总之就是你们仨可就给我瞎搞吧。
> 
> 那天和朋友吐槽说他们仨这个设定怎么这么像亚瑟王配置，我们俩爆笑。然后我又提到了说我一直想操杰拉德，并给她阅读我的操小男孩杰拉德文学。
> 
> 小男孩杰拉德好啊，为什么在这个文里欧文是女孩而杰拉德却没有性转，因为我认为杰拉德最好搞的时候就是小男孩状态，意气风发而又理想宏大，脆弱又敏感，胆怯又不安，骄傲又勇敢，稚气又带着过于沉重的责任。”一个明明没长大却需要长大且自以为长大了的男孩“真的很需要卡拉这种现实主义派左膀右臂为他H/C。
> 
> 三个人都喜欢对方，文妹对拉德不是那种妻子对丈夫的喜欢，比较像姐姐对弟弟，但不能否认的是他们是友爱的，再加上个卡拉格，卡拉对文妹（在现实里）算是一见钟情到日久生情，文妹对卡拉绝对是实打实的十足喜欢。包子对卡拉就更好笑了，那个“我们立刻就好上了”带着诡异的气息，反正就是大三角好，我必须搞。
> 
> 其实原话是“希望卡拉可以双飞”然后我就让他双飞了。卡拉这齐人之福享得，我看了都嫉妒。
> 
> 一句话总结就是忠诚的骑士先生搞他的小国王和小皇后（一起）。
> 
> 很色情，非常色情，大家不要勉强自己看，以防坏了身子。
> 
> 设定（当然是）还非常早期的三个人。

他的国王和王后正在床上安睡着。

说安睡也不太准确，因为这并不是安睡的姿态，与其说是睡了，更像是刚经历了一场使人精疲力尽的性爱之后，在床上陷入了短暂的休眠。

年轻的皇后的长发散落在肩头，若隐若现地遮住了浑圆的肩膀，身体侧卧着，手臂遮挡在胸前，却依然无法完全盖住丰满的鼓胀胸脯。圆形的白皙肌肤从上臂的上段下露出来，随着呼吸微微地起伏。比她更年轻的国王也半闭着眼，趴在床上卧着，头侧躺，睡时的表情却严肃了很多。但他仍然是腾出一只手来，紧紧地抓握着皇后的右手，仿佛在睡梦中也要相连一样。不知怎的，这个场景看来，竟然一点也没有情爱纠缠后的情色和缱绻，反而只有一丝少年气的执着和可爱。卡拉格叹了口气，掀开床旁边的帷帐，坐上了床边。

他的皇后正半闭着双眼，棕栗色的睫毛微微地与眼皮一起颤抖着，呼吸已然恢复了平稳，但双颊因为剧烈运动而产生的酡红还没散去，仿佛还在发热一般。第一骑士觉得好笑，伸出手指去搭在对方的脸上，缓慢地磨蹭着那儿的肌肤。最终果不其然地把对方吵醒了。二十几岁的少女缓缓地睁开眼，想去拨开脸上的那只手，但却在看见来人的那一刻笑了。

“你睡得可真沉啊，是吧？”第一骑士缓缓地抽回手，故意笑着问道。

欧文没问他“你怎么来了”亦或是别的问题，卡拉格出现在这间卧室中并不能算一件稀奇事。如果她没有向对方传达类似的命令，那大概就是国王本人的旨意——更何况今天还是一个值得庆祝的日子：冬天最后一场战争大捷后的宴会，紧绷了数月的众人的神经都放松了下来，哪怕是一向急躁而又好胜的国王陛下本人。宴会后他们回到房里，年轻的小夫妻在床上翻滚了许久，在床榻之间交换着亲吻和呻吟。

欧文的脑子还晕乎乎的，沉浸在高潮后的余韵中，身子稍微撑了起来，被褥便从身上滑了下去，露出胸前的两团绵软，在卧室的微光中轻轻地晃动着。卡拉格深吸了一口气，顺势搂上她的腰，对方也就就着这个姿势抬起一条胳膊，搂住他的脖颈，仰起头吻了他。

她的身子还是软的，又软又热，身体刚从一场情事中挣脱出来，还未储存好足够的体力进入下一场，因此光是一个吻就让她心跳过速了。卡拉格的手放在她的腰侧，稍稍使了点劲捏住那儿的肌肤，另一只手又往上攀，握住了对方的胸部，那柔软的器官被他有些粗糙的指腹揉捏着，时不时掠过还没疲软下去的乳尖，过度的刺激让欧文忍不住主动分开那个吻，头朝后仰，发出了低哑而又绵长的一声呻吟。

就在这个时候，不知道是因为感受到握着的那只手的牵动，还是因为被细碎的喘息和呻吟声吵醒，躺在床上的国王陛下也睁开了眼。他甚至比他的妻子还要年幼一些，但已经熟知作为一国之君的责任了。因此他的眉眼间时常会流露出些与这个年纪不太匹配的严肃和深沉，可眼睛里燃烧着的急切的火焰又完全地将他出卖，告诉世人他确实只是个二十岁的孩子。他在床上睁开朦胧的睡眼，第一眼看见的是自己妻子光裸的后背，第二眼看见的是他的第一骑士，坐在床边，手搭在女人的腰上。因为那人是正对着自己的，因此他先看见了自己醒来，才笑着推了推怀中少女，示意她转过头去看。欧文别过脸去，只看见杰拉德已经睁开了眼，侧躺在床上看着刚才还在亲昵的二人。

“你怎么现在才来？”国王陛下伸了个懒腰，皱起眉头，故意有些责怪地问道自己的第一骑士，但从他嘴角的笑意来看，这点责怪很明显是不足称道的，“我和Michel差点就要睡着了。”

“我回屋换了身衣服。”卡拉格说道，低头吻了吻欧文的头顶，顺势脱了鞋爬上床来。杰拉德也坐起身子，靠在身后的床头上，当第一骑士爬过来时，顺势搂住他的肩膀给了他一个吻。

欧文在旁边看着这一幕忍不住笑出了声——陛下终究还是个小孩，心和感情都过于单纯，不管是喜欢还是仰慕，热爱还是渴望，在他心里似乎都只是一种凝成一股的冲动力量。他用那种热烈的，崇拜的，仰慕的眼神望着他的妻子，在王座上握着她的手。同时又用那种带着君主式的玩闹，喜爱和信任兼具的眼神看着他的骑士，在战斗时交付了自己的背后。他心里爱得太多，也爱得不太计较，想到这里，欧文的眼神忽地温柔了下来，尽管自己的丈夫不是自己理想的丈夫模板和人选，但不能否认他可爱得令人无法拒绝。

于是她也爬了过来，钻进丈夫的怀里，抬头吻了吻他的耳朵，顺势含住对方的耳垂，轻轻地用牙齿碾咬起来。杰拉德被她咬得耳根发痒，忍不住抽开身偏过头去亲她。欧文折了一下身子，以便更好地在丈夫的怀里找到一个卧躺的位置，双腿却正好搭在了一旁的卡拉格的腰上，她的双腿微张，门户大开，湿软的肉唇还未完全平复，依然向外翻肿着，还因为上面的体液泛着些淫靡的水光。卡拉格忍不住低下头去，开始亲吻她的小腹，同时手指探到了对方的身体里，刚接纳过男人的身体并不怎么需要开拓，手指轻易地就能进入，卡拉格用两根手指在皇后的身体里开合起来，没一会儿就把她弄得喘息起来，她呻吟着断开了和丈夫的亲吻，脸和耳朵都红成了一片，抬起头去看自己的情人。

说是“她的情人”也并不大准确。

国王陛下很快腾出身子来，推开床上不必要的衣服和床褥，拉着二人一起倒在了床上。

总有人想挑拨国王和第一骑士之间的关系，不管是关于国事，私事，甚至牵扯到皇后。陛下和卡拉格骑士大打出手的消息每个月差不多都会传出一次，不过当事人们只把它们当做二人独处时聊天的笑料，随后依然会一起结伴狩猎，或者在书房里讨论政议计划。杰拉德并非什么都不知道，他看得出来卡拉格和欧文之间过于亲密的关系，但他却并不以此为然。因为他明白他的第一骑士有着多么忠诚的灵魂，以及多么热爱和尊重自己的君王。

卡拉格第一次和男人做就是和他的国王陛下。

那时杰拉德受了伤，整条腿甲都报废了，拖着伤腿和他沿着运河撤退，二人一路领军后撤到境内才稍作休息。那天晚上扎营整顿的时候，卡拉格有些担心杰拉德的伤势，于是到他的营帐里去看了他。

然后他看见他的陛下在哭。

年轻的君王，只有十几岁，拖着伤腿躲在营帐的阴影里埋着头哭泣。他痛恨自己为什么不能顽强战斗，他痛恨自己为什么必须撤退，他只想前进，前进，前进。他埋怨自己没能救下每一个人的性命，他恼怒于自己打了这样一场溃不成军的败仗。他更痛苦于自己的伤势——人类的身体为什么这样的脆弱，碰到些刀枪箭斧就会再也无法支撑？他不去理解，也不想理解，少年的一颗红心在他的身体里腾腾燃烧着，把不甘和委屈都化成了热泪，而当他抬头看见自己刚任命的其实正站在门口凝视他时，他先是惊慌失措了一番的。

他想的是他得维护自己的尊严，他是国王，即使再年轻也是君主，他想摆出一副严肃的模样询问对方的来意，却在下一秒哽咽着出声时彻底崩溃了。下一秒他就被年长自己三岁的第一骑士抱进了怀里，他不出声地抚着他的后背，安抚着他，与平时那副与他玩笑嬉闹的模样完全不同，也不再说些话捉弄或者是调笑他。他怀着对他的国王，还有对史蒂文·杰拉德本人的所有尊敬和爱意抱着他，试图告诉他事情并没有那么坏。

没有人知道后面的事是怎么发生的，似乎非常自然地就变成那样了。他吻着年轻的国王的脸，上面还带着没哭干的泪痕。他不难过，他从不会为这种事流泪，他只是会心里像被挖空一样，气愤或者失魂落魄罢了。而他们两人那时一个人像是要填补内心的空洞，另一个则是想抓住一个可以让自己卸下王冠的依靠，他们做了，就在境内的营帐里，不出声而混乱地做了，等到回国以后，他们都没有再提这件事。直到某天去打猎时，他的陛下又在树林里吻了他。

他坐在卡拉格身上，捧着他的脸亲吻他，一只手已然解开了骑士先生的裤腰，向下去解放那个早就蓄势待发的性器。他果然已经硬得差不多了， 杰拉德甚至都不用再帮他多撸动几下。他的手顺势脱去了对方的上衣，双手在那人的胸膛上胡乱地摸索着。欧文这时手里拿着油罐从床头爬回来，腰和屁股无意识地晃动着，远看像一只正在爬行的母狮。她从后面贴上丈夫的身体，柔软的胸脯顶着他的后背，熟悉的触感让对方下意识地转过头来找她，两人又很快贴在一起。

杰拉德从十岁那会儿就吵着要娶欧文为妻了。

他从没见过欧文这样的人，说是女孩都不能界定，因为在十四岁时欧文已经可以单挑每一个王国护卫队里的士兵，她高高在上，站在楼梯上用剑和那些士兵拼杀，十七岁时已经能身披铠甲，跨在马上以一己之力逆转战局的颓势。当她扯下自己的头盔时，人人都只是会觉得自己见到了一尊美丽的战神塑像，她拖着长剑踩着银靴而去。事后想想，卡拉格被提升到护卫队的第一天，就跟随着欧文的兵马出征了那次战事。

没有人望着那样的欧文会不生二心，不要说她只是国王的未婚妻，就算是凡人不能触碰的神女，都能让人产生与神明对抗的勇气。卡拉格无疑是一见钟情了，再加上欧文当时的住所正好由护卫队负责守卫，他和欧文花了相当多的时间混在一起，情爱产生得如此之快，甚至都没法抗拒一下。杰拉德自己也明白这种感情，因而他从不以此责备自己的骑士或是妻子。

难道神明又阻止了谁和谁相爱吗？

他的国王陛下在他的怀中蹭着他，以一种极为急切的姿态求欢，像个要糖吃的小孩，毫无耐心地扯着大人的衣角想要立刻得到满足。同时他又别着头，和身后的妻子接吻，欧文的双手伸到他身前来，将囊袋里的两个圆球放在手指尖把玩，同事上下撸动着二次挺立的柱身，直到那东西的前段开始不受控制地溢出液体为止。卡拉格伸手揽过去，在皇后和国王陛下的屁股上分别掐了一把，让两个人一下子撞在一起，朝着他的身上倒去，一下子在床上全滚到了一起。两人一左一右地躺倒在了第一骑士的身边，欧文一条腿搭在卡拉格的大腿上，两腿之间的地方蹭着他的胯骨。而杰拉德的性器早就在沿着他的身体摩擦，两个人都缠在他的身上，卡拉格分别瞥了一眼身边的小夫妻，无奈地笑着叹道：

“你们可真是在为难我。”他的脸也早红了，被扒得什么衣服都不剩的身体散发着热气，“我总不能同时操你们两个吧。”

“你不需要，Carra。”他的皇后突然笑起来，话语里有些顽皮的神气，“Steve和我已经说好了。”

卡拉格看了她一眼，又转过头去看他的陛下。年轻的国王显然脸红了了，他有些支支吾吾地说道：“是——是的。”

他咽了口口水。

“你来操我。”他沙着嗓子说道，“然后我操她。”

“他准备好了。”

欧文又补充了一句，脸上的笑容更富含深意起来，她此时指的当然是自己丈夫在之前就被自己开拓得干净湿润又柔软的甬道，此时正像个女孩那样收缩着想要人进入。卡拉格很快也明白了是怎么一回事，欧文没等他俩再说什么，就爬到了丈夫的怀里开始亲他。

欧文被杰拉德缓缓地推倒在床上，她的身体已经完全苏醒，成熟而酥软得只需要被进入，立刻获得性爱的欢愉，双腿之间早就湿了一片，身体也被抚摸得敏感无比，她的双手被搭在头侧，以一种无法反抗的方式面对着身上的二人，她轻轻地摇晃起身体来，像是在催促二人的行动，直到她的丈夫再次抬起她的腿，跨在了自己的腰间，然后俯下身去，再一次顶进了她的身体。

短时间内的第二次进入相当顺畅，欧文的身体几乎像是被刻出形状一般裹住了对方，搂着对方的身体喘息起来，同时卡拉格已经将油涂上自己的阴茎——他甚至想象得出来他年轻的小国王是如何在少女的手指下支离破碎的，如何用半哭不哭的眼神看人，这样一想，他只感觉自己更硬了。接着他便缓缓地将自己的身体也推入了进去，那儿的接纳要紧致得多，他难以控制地发出了一声呻吟，很快他便将自己尽数没入，三人的身体交缠在一起，尽情享受着性爱的欢愉。

杰拉德抬起头来，脸热得通红，身体被操弄的同时还要感受性器被包裹的快感，让他一时间冲击太大，却还是在妻子的身体里顶弄了起来，他快速地冲击着欧文的身体，顶得对方一阵阵的呻吟连连，控制不住地哭叫起来，而卡拉格则伏在他的身后，贴着他的后颈和耳根，以一种安抚的姿态吻着他。妻子的哭喊和身后的喘息让他几乎失去了理智，只能更快速地操弄起身下的女孩来。同时自己也被顶撞得呻吟起来，几乎喊到沙哑的嗓音听起来格外色情。终于在三方快感的冲击之下，他忍不住先缴械了，尽数射在了欧文的体内，浑身发软地瘫倒下去。卡拉格也停了下来，尽管他还并未释放，滚烫的性器还埋在杰拉德的身体里，但迟疑了一会儿后，他还是缓缓地退了出来，杰拉德吻了吻怀里的妻子，缓缓地从她的身上翻了下来。

他用一种混合着感激和喜爱的眼神望着卡拉，脸还难以抑制的红着，年轻的身体微微颤抖着，不得不抱紧了床上的被子才能冷静下来。与此同时，欧文的双腿还颤抖着，阴户里还在往外流出丈夫的精液，她看了一眼卡拉格还挺立着的性器，缓缓地爬了过去，用手握住了那还沾着些油的阴茎。

她将它放在双手中撸动着，手指相当灵巧，揉捏和摩擦的力道都恰到好处。没过一会儿，她忽然挺起上半身，双手捧着自己的乳房，身体跪趴着前倾，向前将那根挺立的性器裹在了其中，在两团软肉之间摩擦起来它来。那东西涨红的顶端在她的胸口间被挤压着，于是便她低下头去，缓缓地含住了正勃起着的顶端，她身前的男人被她这一套搞得呼吸都抖了一下，伸手去抓紧了她的肩膀，而欧文还在不紧不慢地吞吐着那根性器，在口中用舌头服务起来。她的胸部被她托在手中，却依然不住地摇晃和晃动，并向内挤压着。她的腰和臀在这个姿势下无法控制地晃动起来，身体里还在不断往外流出液体，阴核甚至还在充血挺立，唇肉泛着红往外翻，因此她含了一会儿，卡拉格就推了推她的肩膀，示意她躺下去，欧文很快便明白他要做什么，于是躺倒床上，侧躺着与丈夫搂在了一起。

卡拉格在她身后躺下来，向上抬起她的一条腿，阴茎对着正敏感的入口就操了进去。欧文再度发出了好几声呻吟，更用力地抓起丈夫的后背，身体里的精液被顶得挤出来，侧边的体位操她时顶得她的身体不断上下摩蹭，过了一会儿，她甚至感觉到贴着自己身体的丈夫的阴茎也再度勃起了，她一边收缩着自己的穴道，吞噬着骑士的性器，一边将手伸下去抚弄起丈夫的阴茎，杰拉德也抬起手来揉捏妻子的乳房，将两团软肉和胸口的敏感放在手指尖一并抚弄，在不知道多久的刺激之后，欧文终于哭叫着用力收缩了好几次，腰和身子一并软下来，卡拉格也早就坚持不住，尽数射在了皇后体内。而杰拉德则在欧文的手指自己之下射了第二次，脸上和身体上一并泛着红。

欧文发出一声“唔”，瘫软在了二人中间，杰拉德绕过妻子的身体，扯了扯卡拉格的胳膊，示意他躺到自己这边来。卡拉格下了床，转过头看见他的国王和王后正躺在一起，国王还抓着妻子的右手，他忍不住笑了笑，躺到了杰拉德的身边。过了一会儿，他感觉到有一只女人的手抓上了自己的右手。

三人都在享受着这个注定安稳的睡梦。

**Author's Note:**

> 自我检讨：为什么搞得我跟卡拉厨似的。（是我的问题吗？不，是他老是在泡可爱男孩子。）


End file.
